


like coming home

by starksrhodey



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It of Sorts, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Canon Fix-It, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksrhodey/pseuds/starksrhodey
Summary: He could feel it happening. The air was growing tenser, almost still. An eery calm was beginning to settle over the field. Steve’s pace quickened, his legs taking him over the rubble of the ruined building and closer to the pit where Tony would soon pass.Which, wouldn’t happen.Not this time.Steve wouldn’t allow it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, this is a major spoiler fic so you’ve been warned. 
> 
> I’ve watched Endgame twice and couldn’t handle sitting back without adding my take so... so here goes.
> 
> The MCD is because we all know Tony canonically dies, except Steve is fixing that. So.

“I feel like I’ve betrayed them.” Steve’s voice was quiet, haunting, even. The sound of it broke the silence in the stillness of the room.

The writing from across the room stopped; pausing from what had seemed like endless scribbling. The blond dared to glance up, Steve’s eyes boring into Peggy’s steely ones.

Her lips pursed before offering him a nonsensical smile. “Honestly, Rogers.” She paused, forcing herself to inhale in what appeared to be an attempt to calm herself. “You’re the only person who could feel _guilty_ over doing something so selfless. However, I’m not shocked. It wouldn’t be very Steve of you, otherwise.”

Steve let out a humorless laugh.

“I-I let him die, Peggy.” His voice broke, the words drying up in his mouth. Steve’s mouth faltered before shutting with a click. He forcefully swallowed, running a trembling hand down his face.

“You’re going to give him a chance, Steve.” Her voice was quiet as her face softened. She leaned back in her chair, neatly crossing her legs before fixing him with a stern look. “It’s 5 o’clock. You know what you have to do.”

Steve nodded jerkily, rising to his feet with a groan. The blond made for an intimidating image, even if his expression spoke of exhaustion and defeat. None of that mattered. Especially as his lips pressed into a firm line, his hand reaching into his pocket to pull out the object at question.

Pym particles.

It was time for Steve to go home.

“It was nice to have you drop by.” Peggy quirked a smile, gracefully rising to her feet to meet him halfway. Her perfectly coiffed hair bounced with every step, her brows pulling together as she stopped a foot away from him.

Steve’s eye caught the glint of her wedding band. His heart briefly ached for what could have been, but he smiled. 

“Thank you for having me.” Steve nodded, sending her a genuine smile. He reached down and grasped her hand in his own, offering it a small squeeze as his fingers traced the cool metal. “I am happy for you, Peggy.”

“Thank you.” She glanced down briefly, a smile curling around the edge of her mouth as she peered at the ring. 

They pulled apart.

Steve gripped the hand GPS in his palm, his body almost relaxing at the weight from the outline. It held promise and spoke of the future.

The Captain clenched his eyes shut and the next time he opened them, he had shrunk down and disappeared through space with a zap. He hoped he wouldn’t have to come back... because that would mean one thing. It would mean failure.


	2. Chapter 2

**2023\. Minutes before Thanos’ second attempt at a snap.**

Steve stepped onto the battle field, the atmosphere being one of which he had grown far too accustomed to. The fighting around him was intense, everyone appearing as if they were moving in slow motion. The grunts and cries were endless, but he paid them little mind. 

He had one objective.

Just one.

_Save Tony._

He could feel it happening. The air was growing tenser, almost still. An eery calm was beginning to settle over the field. Steve’s pace quickened, his legs taking him over the rubble of the ruined building and closer to the pit where Tony would soon pass.

Which, wouldn’t happen.

Not this time.

Steve wouldn’t allow it. 

The blond’s feet thudded against the ground as he desperately shoved past and through the sea of bodies between him and his destination. He shoved and jerked away from grabbing hands, his lips pulling back with a snarl as he tore through Thanos’ army.

He began to make out the exclamation’s, the cries of disapproval that would come with Thanos lifting the gauntlet. The Titan’s mind was already made up. He was prepared to attempt a second snap.

And then he did.

But the air remained still, the battlefield a host of tense bodies. Everyone was froze in anticipation.

But nothing happened. 

Steve ground to a halt, his hand stretching out to clutch Tony by the collar of his nanotech suit just as he lifted his arm to reveal the newly fashioned infinity gauntlet; the current home for all of the stones.

The stones, in which, were missing from Thanos’ own gauntlet. 

The brunet snapped his eyes upward, repulsers whirling in a frenzy. His wide eyes met Steve’s own, his mouth parting just as Steve ripped the Stark made gauntlet from his suit.

Tony cried out in alarm, his brows shooting up in confusion as Steve shoved his own hand into the glove. The blond faltered briefly, a rushing sound whooshing through his ears as he fell to his knees. The power coursing through him felt... almost like electricity.

It was too much, almost.

Steve turned, his narrowed eyes meeting the shocked ones of Thanos from across the field.

“We are.. the Avengers.”

He snapped his fingers.

But unlike the mad titan’s lost attempt, Steve’s wasn’t for naught. The reaction began gradually; the battlefield slowly becoming less occupied at a snail like pace. It was the kind of movement that may have went unnoticed unless you knew what to look for.

And they did.

Steve staggered suddenly, his entire body beginning to feel as if it were locking up. His knees threatened to wobble, even as they were already planted on the ground. The concrete of the ruined compound. He fell forwards, his bare hand pressing into the ground as he began to heave. 

The infinity gauntlet felt impossibly scorching from where his right hand lay encased in it.

He couldn’t breathe.

It all felt so warm.

So claustrophobic.

His arm gave out and then there was the sensation of his torso flattening against the ground. Steve could barely make sense of the yells and desperate tones hovering above him. But this feeling? This... he knew far too well. 

This was the familiar sensation of an asthma attack.

A seizure.

His lungs feeling tight.

His vision blurring.

His tongue was heavy.

He tasted blood.

The Captain barely made the connection between the hands gripping his shoulders before he found himself rolled onto his back. His vision remained unfocused, but he couldn’t help but squint as multiple sources of light began to shine in his eyes. 

“Steve.. Steve? Are you with me?”

“Captain Rogers, can you feel...”

“C’mon, Punk. Don’t do this.”

Steve parted his lips. 

“Tony.” He breathed, wincing as the taste of metallic copper began to flood his mouth.

Blood.

Everything went dark.

––––

**Medic wing.**

Steve came to as gradual as he went out. His heightened senses were slow, struggling to make sense of the noises and smells assaulting him. A muffled groan fell past his lips, his fingers beginning to twitch at his side.

His fingers began to trail across the platform he laid on, a frown tugging at his lips at the touch of cotton. Bed sheets. His hand clutched at the material, eyes beginning to blink rapidly as he realized he was on a bed.

The Captain’s head shot up just as the door slammed open. With the entrance came a flurry of sounds and an onslaught of new sensations. Shoes scuffing against tile. Voices being raised. Obvious tension. 

“...can’t just barge in, Stark..”

“His heart rate is soaring..”

“..critical condition.”

“Overwhelm him... detrimental to his health.”

Steve’s head twisted from where he lay propped on pillows, his eyes beginning to trail across his torso; following the almost endless IV’s to the machine next to his head. His lips smacked together; and then suddenly he took notice of how dry his mouth was. It felt like sand paper. He couldn’t even imagine being able speak an entire sentence.

“Water.” He croaked, his arms raising in an attempt to heave himself in a sitting position.

“Hey, no. Let’s not– let’s not uh, do that.” Tony rushed to Steve’s side, his words faltering as his hands began to push the blond back into a laying position. “You’re not doing so hot, Cap.”

Steve blinked.

Even in his current condition, he knew something was wrong. He hadn’t exactly planned to _stay_ in the past. Somehow, he figured the timeline would right itself with its current changes. As in, the future version of Steve who used the time stone to go back to 2023 to prevent Tony from dying would just... cease to exist. He thought maybe 2023 Steve and future Steve would just... blend together. But. That’s not how it worked, no. 

There should be two Steve’s existing in this time, then. Because this Steve.. was from a future in which Tony died. He went back to his own past and created a new timeline in which Tony hadn’t died.

But where was the other Steve?

“Peggy..” Steve mumbled, his eyes squinting in confusion as a plastic straw was fed through his mouth. “...stone. Gotta. Fix the timeline.”

“...Peggy? Did he lose his memories?”

“Amnesia? Maybe..”

“Steve.” Tony’s face stepped into his line of sight, his head hovering over Steve’s own in concern. “What do you remember last?”

The blond stared up at Tony, unblinking. His blue eyes traced the outline of the older man’s face, a small smile beginning to tug at the corner of his lips. Tony looked... alive. He was obviously going through exhaustion, but he was okay. He was in one piece. And by the looks of it... he had all his limbs.

Steve had succeeded.

“You’re alive.” Steve noted, eyes widening in confusion. His throat had just needed water, then. 

Tony frowned.

“Yeah.” He spoke slowly, his eyes beginning to harden. “Why do you sound so... shocked?”

Steve realized his mistake with a jolt. His tone had heavily hinted at knowledge not known by these Avengers. He had succeeded; he saved Tony. So that meant... no one would be aware of the sacrifice he paid. They were none the wiser of the fate Tony _had_ been destined for. The fate Steve worked so needlessly to fix.

They didn’t know Tony was meant to die.

Until now.

Because Steve put his foot in his mouth, again.

“Rogers.” Tony spoke daringly.

Steve didn’t know what he was expected to say. He knew Tony wanted the truth... but would that be the best course of action? Lying to Tony had never went well before. But... was this something Tony needed to truly know?

“Maybe he’s not really up...” The sound of Bucky’s hesitant voice interrupted the Captain’s thoughts. The Sergeant cut off abruptly, Steve’s eyes flickering up to witness Tony send Bucky a withering look.

“Bucky’s right.” Steve cleared his throat, wincing from the way Tony turned his unimpressed gaze to him. “I’m not– feeling so well.” The last part was said lamely.

The genius crossed his arms, a clear _no nonsense_ expression taking home on his face. Steve had been on the receiving end of that look far too many times. 

“Oh, is he, Captain?” Tony crossed his arms. “Do you not feel well?”

Now that he thought about it, Steve _didn’t_ feel entirely like himself. His body felt.. drained and weak. Almost as if he were paying the repercussions of not sleeping for days. But aside from that, he was okay. Realistically, he could keep up a conversation. But he feared he might let something sleep in this state of exhaustion.

“I really don’t.” Steve admitted.

Tony’s demeanor softened, his eyes dropping to the bed spread. Steve wanted to take it back, instantly. He wasn’t- he didn’t want to _guilt_ the genius into stopping the conversation. He just... Steve was tired. 

That’s it.

“Hey, that’s okay, Cap.” Tony spoke with false bravado, his shoulders shrugging before he lifted his hand to wave it off. But Steve knew Tony, far too well.

The blond was accustomed to Tony’s antics. He was well aware of the multiple ways the billionaire enjoyed deflecting a serious topic. And in this case... Tony was trying to act as if everything was fine. And maybe it was, to everyone else.

But they had lost Natasha.

And they all had almost lost.

Again.

Steve was... Steve was _fine_. But how long did it take for them to get that news? Had Tony been left alone while he waited for the verdict regarding Steve’s health? Steve loathed to think that the billionaire had been worried over him. On if he’d survive the energy from the gauntlet. If he’d ever wake up.

Or..

Had Tony cared?

Had he–

“I can see it, you know.” Steve glanced up with a start, his eyes darting to the doorway, taking note of the occupancy of this room being lowered to two.

He hadn’t even noticed everyone leaving. 

“See what?”

“Your mind.” Tony pulled the chair at the head of Steve’s bed closer, opting to sit in it. He promptly crossed his legs and set his gaze on the blond. “It’s running so fast I think I might be exhausted. So that’s great, Rogers. Now both of us need a nap. Or two.” The brunet paused to let out an over exaggerated yawn.

Steve found himself at loss for words. 

“Maybe we. Could nap together?”

Silence.

Utter silence.

Steve angrily found himself feeling _shamed._ He didn’t want to be embarrassed over asking such an innocent question.. He knew it was because of the words left unspoken between them. The way things had been left. If this had been... before... then, maybe, it wouldn’t have felt like this.

“That’s what you’re going with, Cap? Really?” Tony asked, his lips quirking up to fight back a smile. He was failing, rather poorly, Steve noted miserably.

“I’m sorry–“ The blond began, pausing with a frown as Tony stood to shove his chair back. Steve hadn’t realized the brunet had been that turned off by his question that he would _leave._

“Are you only eloquent giving battle speeches?” Tony wondered aloud. “Is that the only time you have a way with words?”

Steve flushed. 

“I–“

“Budge over.” Tony lightly grasped Steve’s shoulder. The brunet lifted the covers before toeing his shoes off to slide under. His toned form pressed against the blond’s side. “Much better, Cap. How about that nap?”

The Captain knew he was going for a teasing tone. A way to lighten the atmosphere. Maybe he was reading too far into it, but...

“Steve.”

“What?” Tony sounded confused, his breath fanning against the blond’s cheek.

“My name is Steve.” The Captain corrected, internally wincing. He had meant for that to come across much.. softer. He feared he had failed.

“Steve.” Tony spoke softly, quietly. The word came out in a murmur. It almost felt as if he were trying it on, and maybe he was. 

It had been so long since the two of them had been like _this._ It hadn’t been like this for quite some time. They had made up, somewhat, of course. The trust had been reinstalled. The dependency. The unity. But their personal relationship was... lacking. Their friendship, not so much. But they hadn’t been this. Not since.. not since Steve let Tony down.

What the brunet didn’t know...

Steve had let himself down, too.

So the blond told him. He opened his mouth and words began to spew out. He shared the secret he had been carrying with him since he and Tony stole the tesseract and Pym particles in 1970. The only difference this time was... Steve shared of the extra particles he had stored away. How they came in handy later after the battle.. after Tony had died.

He told of the hair brained idea of using the extra particles when he returned the stones to their rightful time. The way he went back to 1970 and met Peggy and told her of his happiness. And how he lost it. The way she had moved on. And then he how zapped back to 2023, only minutes before what would have been Tony’s death. And stopped it.

He couldn’t help the hitch in his breath and he tried to maintain the shaking of his chest. He tried to ignore the way tears began to fall from his eyes. But he couldn’t ignore the way Tony’s arms snaked around his waist from behind, or the way the brunet propped his hand on top of the blond’s shoulder.

“You hopeless fool.” Tony spoke, his voice faltering from emotion. “You risked– destroying the balance of the world and for– Steve.”

“For _you._ ” Steve squeezed his eyes shut, sucking in a shaky breath. “Because a world- Tony, a world without you isn't one I want to live in.”

“Idiot.” Tony spoke out loud, his emotions bleeding through so strongly that Steve knew it wasn’t spoke with spite. It was with... passion.

The two of them were always quite passionate; never dull.

It was quiet, aside from the small hitch in Steve’s breathing. Tony continued his small actions of comfort, beginning to trace patterns into the smooth skin of Steve’s arm.

“We knew.” Tony began, quietly, much to the alarm of Steve. The blond startled at the comment, only calming from the gentle hushing come from the brunet. “Not everyone. They didn’t notice. But.. myself. Rhodey, Bruce, Scott, Thor, Clint, Bucky, and Sam. Hell, even the build a bear noticed.”

“...noticed what?” Steve croaked.

“Two Steve’s on the battlefield.”

The blond’s breathing caught. For some reason, the idea of being caught sent him into a panic; even though he knew he wasn’t in dire danger. Everything was fine, that what he had to keep telling himself. He was okay. And he would be okay.

“Our Steve has kindly taken to keeping out of sight.” Tony continued, keeping his voice carefully measured. “You’re from a different time, aren’t you?”

Steve swallowed.

“But. You already know that.” Steve began to pull away in an attempt to sit up. 

“We did.” Tony confirmed. “I was only making an observation. You are from a different time. A time where I meet my untimely demise. As if there is a timely one.” The brunet scoffed at the end, pausing to mutter something under his breath.

“Yes.” Steve confirmed with a nod.

“Then, alrighty. We’re on the same page.” Tony’s voice began to lose its bravado, his eyes sweeping across Steve’s form briefly before hesitantly parting. “But.. you do understand that– that you’re returning to a time..” The brunet faltered as if pained at having to speak the next few words. “A time in which I’m still dead. You do get that, right?”

“Yes.” Steve replied without an ounce of doubt. He had known. But he needed... he had to do something. He may not get a happy ending, but this Steve would. “Changing the past doesn’t change the future. The future remains intact because any changes made in the past only creates a new reality.. a new timeline.”

The silence was resounding; the sight of the spoken words beginning to settle in. Steve knew what he was signing up the moment he decided to go back into the past. He knew. And he would be able to live with this. 

He wouldn’t be able to rest if he hadn’t done anything differently.

“Unless.” Tony began, sitting up with a new sense of giddy excitement. “You stayed here.”

Steve blinked.

His mouth faltered before shutting with a snap. He- he couldn’t even humor the idea. It wouldn’t be fair. Two Steve’s coexisting? There had to be a law against that. Somewhere, maybe, he thought almost hysterically.

“Tony.” Steve began, pausing in confusion at the crest fallen look on the billionaire’s face. “Why are you upset?”

“I know what you’re gonna say, Steve.” The last word was emphasized bitterly before Tony schooled his features back into one of sorrow. “You’re all, noble. You’ll go back to a timeline where this... won’t exist. It just. It doesn’t seem fair. Not to you.”

Steve smiled sadly. “It’s not about what’s fair. It’s about what’s right.”

Tony nodded jerkily.

“Hey, no.” Steve abruptly turned in Tony’s grasp, wincing as he forced himself onto his back while pulling the brunet on top. “No, Tony. I’m not– I’ll be okay. I’m not alone.” The blond paused, wiping his eyes. “Yes, I’ll need time to.. to move on from us. But I have our friends. The future is endless.”

The billionaire met his gaze, his eyes swimming with unshed tears. Steve hadn’t met someone more mesmerizing.

“You have a full life to live with him.” Steve whispered, sending Tony a watery smile of his own. “It’s your turn to be happy.”

The brunet swallowed. 

And then nodded.

________

“And... it should be ready.” Hulk stepped back, looking pleased. “It should send you back at the precise time you should have came back in your time. As if you never left.”

“Thank you, Banner.” Steve nodded, looking down at the familiar white, red, and black suit. 

The blond sent Hulk a thankful smile before stepping up and into the middle of the platform. He paused once he was in the middle, allowing himself to survey the small crowd that had gathered to see him off.

He caught Sam and Bucky’s eye, sending them both a nod of their own. Bucky let out a huff of laughter, spreading his arms briefly as if it say _look what happens when I let you out of my sight._ Steve let a small smile curl around his mouth.

He inhaled, and forced his shoulders back– 

“Hey, not so quick.” Tony’s voice piped up, his small frame pushing through the crowd despite his size. Steve figured it may have helped in regards to the hulking blond mass leading the way for him. 

This world’s Steve Rogers. 

Steve blinked and tore his sight from this version of himself, shaking his head before focusing his gaze back to Tony. 

The brunet in question kept on walking, even as his Steve stopped alongside Sam and Bucky. Tony jogged up the incline, not even slowing down once he was within arm’s length. 

“What are–” Steve cut himself off as the brunet pushed into his space. The blond stumbled back, caught off guard at the amount of weight he was now responsible for holding.

“Back there. You said something about wanting me to be happy.” Tony started, his hands reaching up to wrap around the nape of Steve’s neck. The blond’s breath caught, his mouth parting as the billionaire stood on the tips of his toes. “I’ve always been happy. With you.”

Steve began to shake his head, faltering as Tony’s hands slid to either side of his face, forcing him to stop his movements. “I know it went to hell and back. I know that. And I’m not– I’m not excusing it. But even then.. even when we were at our lowest, I was happy.”

“Not because we argued.” Tony continued. “But... we always made a great team. And you’ve always believed so strongly. I did admire that about you. Even when we opposed each other.”

“Tony, I’m sorry–“

“I don’t need to hear that from you.” Tony covered his mouth with his hand, shaking his own head. He jerked a thumb back, signaling out his own Steve who looked on fondly. “I have my own thick headed blond who may or may not have some groveling to do.” He paused at the jeering from his friends, briefly cracking a smile at the taunting Bucky was giving his own Steve. “You, on the other hand, you need to hear this.”

Steve pressed his lips into a thin line in an attempt to fight back a smile.

“I love you.” Tony spoke quietly, his voice lowering to a soft murmur. “You and your giddy optimism. Your stubborn backbone. Don’t forget that.”

The blond stared down at him, his bottom lip trembling as Tony’s thumb traced under his eye, swiping away a stray tear. “I don’t- I don’t-“

“You lost me.” Tony nodded, jerking his own head as he forcefully swallowed. “I know it’d feel like hell if I lost you. But I’m going to be okay. Just... take care of yourself.”

Steve smiled shakily. “I will.”

Tony began to pull away, hesitating briefly as his palm cupped the side of Steve’s face. His expression appeared torn before he shrugged. “Ah, to hell with it. Maybe this one won’t give me too much of a hard time. I mean, it’s not technically cheating..” he trailed off.

Steve’s brow furrowed, a question on the tip of his tongue.

The brunet surged forward, pressing his mouth against Steve’s own. It almost felt like the air was being sucked from the blond’s lungs as Tony devoured him. To feel the weight pressed against him, the mouth.. _Tony’s lips,_ his brain struggled to make the connection as he began to return the gesture. 

His hands reached down and gripped onto the sides of Tony’s hips. Steve could feel a smile beginning to press into his mouth before the brunet’s tongue bravely traced his bottom lip. The blond parted his mouth with a sigh, settling into the familiar embrace.

Kissing Tony felt like... the only explanation Steve could think of would be the sensation that came with wielding Mjolnir. It took everything within the Captain’s power to keep his hands from tearing open the front of the brunet’s shirt.

The billionaire must have sensed his crumbling control; he deepened the kiss even as his own hands clutched at Steve’s. He very purposely placed one on his lower backside and the other on the side of his neck.

“Don’t get shy on my now, Steve.” Tony murmured into his mouth, his breath warm against the blond’s face.

Steve pressed into the kiss, his hand clutching at Tony’s ass. He jerked the brunet forward, his left hand gripping the billionaire’s neck in order to maintain his hold on the smaller being. Tony’s mouth was wet and hot. Steve couldn’t help but quirk a small smirk at the sound’s of pleasure falling from the brunet’s mouth.

Tony tasted like coffee and blueberries. It was a combination that Steve wouldn’t ever be allowed to forget. The blond’s tongue chased after the bittersweet sugary flavor left from the fruit, believing he had never experienced something as great as this. 

No one would make him feel like this.

The brunet began to pull away, placing a few measured bites on the skin of Steve’s lips. He immediately soothed them, pressing a few chaste kisses against the blond’s mouth. Tony leaned back, cupping Steve’s face once more. His thumb idly traced the damp skin of the Captain’s cheekbone.

“I love you.” Tony spoke softly, his eyelids fluttering as he began nipping Steve’s bottom, pressing wet kisses to the corner of the blond’s mouth. The gesture was so soft, so delicate that it caused tears to well up in Steve’s eyes.

The brunet pressed one last lingering kiss to Steve’s mouth, pulling back. He pressed his forehead into the blond’s, small pants falling from his mouth. They were both breathless.

“Take care of yourself.” Tony whispered, as if he were afraid to break the cocoon of peace around them.

“I will.” Steve nodded, beginning to untangle himself from the billionaire. Tony allowed him to pull back, even as a distraught expression took over the brunet’s face.

Steve stepped further onto the platform, sending Tony a reassuring smile as he lifted his wrist. The blond’s fingers settled over the wristlet, prepared to be sent back to his own time.

“Again. And then I’m ready.” Steve’s voice cracked.

Tony stepped off the platform, tears trailing down his face as he allowed himself to be embraced by his own Steve.

“I love you.” Tony spoke out loud, his voice ringing in the clearing they found themselves in.

And then Steve found himself shrinking, his form being sent tumbling through a swirl of time and space. The atmosphere felt like no other, the harsh glow of blue surrounding him from all sides. But, despite growing closer to face the unsure future he had, he was content.

He would be okay.

Tony loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think! How you felt, what it made you feel, etc. I love and appreciate all feedback and kudos.
> 
> Find me on twitter in mourning at @winterstarks

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I love kudos and comments.
> 
> Find me on twitter mourning the death of Tony Stark at @winterstarks


End file.
